moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Federacja cz.21
On jest....za silny....- powiedział leżący na ziemi Gorum, gdy jego płuca opuszczał ostatni oddech a w jego oczach gasło ostatnie światło. Legion śmiał się, a jego potężny głos roznosił się po zniszczonej okolicy. Drwił z mocy demonicznych smoków- wszystkich, które teraz leżały dookoła niego, martwe, w większości pochłonięte przez jego moc. Głowa to wszystko co pozostało z Durogona, ciągnąca się przez setki metrów plama krwi to pozostałość po Wawelu, ciało Goruma leżało teraz za plecami Legiona a serce magicznego smoka leżało w dłoniach samozwańczego Boga. Z pozostałych gadów nie pozostało w zasadzie nic. - Era Smoków dobiegła ostatecznie końca!- zakrzyknął Legion, ciskając sercem Goruma w ziemię.- Era Ludzi też już się kończy! Od teraz, po wsze czasy, trwać będzie tylko moja era! W końcu.... - Zamkniesz ten zawszony ryj!- zakrzyknął Czarnobrody, wbijając Wolę Piekła pomiędzy łopatki Legiona. Potwór zakrzyknął z bólu, po czym odwrócił się i zamachnął, uderzając w miejscu w którym przed chwilą stał Czarnobrody. Pirat zdołał jednak w porę odskoczyć, unikając w ten sposób trafienia. Legion spojrzał na ostatniego stojącego na polu bitwy wojownika. Czarnobrody stał już tylko dzięki sile swojej woli- jego lewa ręka już nie istniała a prawa nienaturalnie zwisała. W jego brzuchu powstała dziura tak wielka, że można w niej było zmieścić czteroletnie dziecko a jego nogi były nienaturalnie powykręcane i drżały, ledwie utrzymując ciężar i tak zmasakrowanego ciała. - Dusza Goruma mi uciekła.- powiedział Legion, a z jego ciała zaczęła emanować energia, przy pomocy której zdołał wybić wszystkich swoich przeciwników.- Zrekompensuje to sobie na twojej. Czarnobrody z niemałym trudem ustawił się w pozycji bojowej. Legion z kolei wyciągnął ze swoich pleców demoniczne ostrze, a następnie połamał je na swoim kolanie. - Nie masz ze mną szans człowieku.- powiedział potwór.- Co chcesz osiągnąć? Czarnobrody uśmiechnął się. - To prawda, nie mam z tobą szans.- powiedział pirat.- Nigdy nie łudziłem się że załatwię Cię lepiej niż koleś który pozbawił Cię fiuta. Wiem jednak jedno. Gdy już moja córka i jej zięć (to pierwszy i ostatni raz kiedy go tak nazwę) już skopią Ci twoje obsrane dupsko, to ostatnią rzeczą jaka przyjdzie Ci to głowy będzie "Te jebańce tłuką jak ten skurwysyn Czarnobrody". - Żałosne.- powiedział Legion, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Momentalnie z ręki potwora wyrosła identyczna kończyna, stworzona z mrocznych fantomów i przerastająca kilkukrotnie samego Legiona. Kończyna stworzona z unikalnego połączenia potępionych dusz i czarnej magii zamachnęła się i z impetem ruszyła w stronę pirata. W tym momencie jednak, coś ją zatrzymało. Potęga zdolna kruszyć skały i pochłaniać życie, powstrzymana przez czyjąś...dłoń. Czarnobrody spojrzał przed siebie, by zobaczyć osobę której zawdzięczał swoje ocalenie. Wysoki, brązowowłosy mężczyzna z delikatnym zarostem i piwnymi oczami, ubrany w czarne, luźne kimono zatrzymywał siłę Legiona....gołą dłonią. Pirat uśmiechnął się- wyczuwał że jego wsparcie, podobnie jak on, zostało przywrócone do życia w formie demona. - Lucek wysłał wsparcie?- spytał Czarnobrody. - Tak.- powiedział gość, dotykając dłonią twarzy pirata.- A na ciebie już czas. Nim Czarnobrody mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego ciało padło, a jego dusza znalazła się w Zaświatach. - No proszę, proszę.- powiedział Legion, odsuwając magiczną kończynę.- W życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że tak szybko się spotkamy, Narenda. Narenda Horokeu uśmiechnął się, stając w pozycji bojowej. Miał zamiar zapłacić Legionowi za wszystko co zrobił- za zmuszenie go do stworzenia Federacji, za próbę pochłonięcia Ziemi i za skrzywdzenie jego Dzieci. - Zawodzisz mnie.- powiedział Reinkarnator.- Sądziłem że jakoś zareagujesz na moje przybycie. - Sądziłeś że będę się bał?- spytał Legion.- Ja jestem Bogiem, ty jesteś zaledwie człowiekiem. Absolut nie boi się.... W tym momencie jakaś obca, świetlista energia objęła ciało Legiona i uniosła go wysoko w górę, by następnie cisnąć nim w ziemię, po czym znowu unieść i znowu wpisnąć w glebę. Magiczne cząsteczki które wytwarzał ten czar całkowicie zdezintegrowały czarnomagiczną kończynę Legiona, jednocześnie przebijając się przez jego klatkę piersiową i tworząc niesamowite spustoszenie wewnątrz wypełnionego duszami zbiornika, jakim był ten potwór. Legion wziął głęboki oddech i wstał na równe nogi. - Nadal sądzę że powinieneś mniej czasu poświęcać kobietom, a więcej powodowi dla którego tutaj przybyliśmy, przyjacielu.- powiedział Narenda, przechodząc płynnie w luźną pozycję. - Hehehe....nawet starego kota trzeba od czasu do czasu czymś karmić.- powiedziała osoba która pojawiła się tuż obok twórcy Federacji. Legion momentalnie doznał paraliżu ze strachu. Jego delikatnie trzęsące się ciało oblepiło się potem, a jego oczy wpatrywały się gościa z niesamowitym niedowierzaniem. - Strzałka.- powiedział Blakłud, machając do Legiona. Potwór stał jak wryty. Ze wszystkich złych scenariuszy jakie mogły się ziścić, ten był najgorszy. Nie mógł się jednak tak po prostu poddać- był w końcu Bogiem. Absolutem. - Blakłud!!!!- wydarł się Legion, tworząc dwie magiczne ręce i wyciągając je z niesamowitą prędkością w stronę maga. Nim kończyny zdołały dosięgnąć ciała czarodzieja, spod ziemi wyrosły macki stworzone ze Spaczonego Płomienia, które najpierw oplotły a następnie rozniosły na miazgę atak Legiona. - Ja też tu jestem.- powiedział Narenda, po czym w ułamku sekundy znalazł się tuż obok przeciwnika. Reinkarnator uderzył gołą dłonią w klatkę piersiową Legiona- ciało potwora nawet nie drgnęło, ale atak nie był skierowany w fizyczną powłokę, a w umieszczone w jej wnętrzu dusze. Jeden cios i dziesięć dusz znajdujących się wewnątrz Legiona zostało zniszczonych. Drugi. Kolejna dziesiątka. Trzeci- kolejna, do tego tym razem Legion musiał zrobić krok w tył, żeby utrzymać równowagę. - Pi#przone cienie przeszłości!- zakrzyknął Legion, zamachując się i próbując uderzyć w Narendę. Ten jednak bez problemu uniknął ciosu, po czym zdołał dwukrotnie uderzyć Legiona w twarz. Kolejne dwadzieścia dusz. Potwór zwinął dłoń w pięść a następnie uderzył w ziemię, spod której momentalnie wyrosły czarne filary. Narenda w porę podskoczył a dzięki demonicznej sile zdołał znaleźć się 6 metrów nad ziemią. Myślał że w ten sposób uniknie zranienia, jednak z filarów zaczęły wyrastać fantomy, wyciągające ku niemu swoje ręce. Grawitacja zaczęła ściągać Narende ku nim, jednak Horokeu nie walczył sam. - ''Osąd Światłości!- ''zakrzyknął Blakłud, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Z ciała czarodzieja wyleciała jasna energia, która przeleciała po wszystkich filarach, pochłaniając je, a potem uderzyła w samego Legiona z siłą rozpędzonego pociągu. Potwór zakrzyknął z bólu, nie tylko z powodu siły uderzenia, ale i wpływu jaki czar miał na jego organizm. Czysta jasność ataku połączyła się z krążącymi we wnętrzu Legiona cząsteczkami światłości, całkowicie dezintegrując ponad dwieście dusz, będących przez stulecia uwięzione w potwornej powłoce. - Co się stało, Legionuś?- spytal Blakłud, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.- Powspominamy stare czasy? Legion zawył ze wściekłości, więc Narenda uderzył go pięścią w szczękę, uciszając go, ciskając jego ciałem w powietrze i usuwając z jego wnętrza kolejną dziesiątkę potępionych dusz. Stwór wciąż pozostając w powietrzu stworzył z mrocznej energii potępiony łuk, wraz z pojedynczą strzałą, którą wystrzelił w stronę Blakłuda. Oczy najpotężniejszego maga w historii zaświeciły się magicznym blaskiem, który całkowicie zniszczył mający trafić w niego obiekt. - Chyba nie boisz się że będziemy chcieli zemsty za te długie miesiące tortur i zniewolenie?- spytał Blakłud, wciąż się uśmiechając i przenosząc dodatkowo Narendę tuż nad spadającego Legiona. Narenda ponownie uderzył- Legion co prawda zablokował cios, jednak ponownie utracił dusze, będące źródłem jego siły. Gdy potwór próbował kontratakować, Blakłud cisnął w jego ciało pocisk stworzony z Białego Płomienia, który cisnął ciałem stwora kilkanaście metrów dalej. - Ojjj, żebyś wiedział.- powiedział Blakłud, przestając się uśmiechać. Teraz wpatrywał się we wroga z nienawiścią.- I tym razem nie skończy się tylko na kastracji. - DOŚĆ!- wydarł się potwór. Momentalnie cała ziemia dookoła walczących zatrzęsła się a Narendę i Blakłuda niemal oślepiło fioletowe światło. To co przed sobą ujrzeli, odbierało mowę. Stworzony z czarnej magii i milionów zlepionych ze sobą dusz pięciuset metrowy gigant był na tyle wielki, że przywóceni do życia wojownicy nie byli w stanie nawet dostrzec jego głowy. Straszliwy twór prezentował sylwetkę zakutego w grubą zbroję wojownika, dzierżącego szablę wielkości góry, pod stopami której walczyli ziemscy czempioni. Każdy jego krok, mógł całkowicie niszczyć całe miasta a każdy atak- druzgotać państwa. Z całego ciała tego monstrum niczym deszcz spadały fantomy- chociaż tym razem nie jako cienie umęczonych dusz, a jako wojownicy szukający śmierci w boju. - To najpotężniejsza broń w moim arsenale.- zakrzyknął Legion, przebywający w klatce piersiowej giganta.- Awatar Gniewu! Narenda opuścił szczękę z wrażenia. - Nigdy nie był TAK potężny!- zakrzyknął Reinkarnator.- Myślę że twoja budująca mowa sprzed dwóch minut jest już nieaktualna. Awatar Gniewu podniósł nogę i postawił ją nad przeciwnikami, przesłaniając im całkowicie Słońce. - Wspominałem kiedyś, że uważam się za wyjątkowo silnego?- spytał Blakłud. - Niedopowiedzenie pierdolonego stulecia.- odpowiedział Narenda. Noga giganta zaczęła opadać, a impet jej uderzenia z pewnością zniszczyłby o wiele więcej niż tylko dwójkę starych przyjaciół. Nim jednak mogło do tego dojść, Blakłud złączył dłonie i wypowiedział magiczną inkarnację. Momentalnie spod ziemi wyrosła pięść równie wielka jak stopa Awatara Gniewu, która uderzyła w manifestację potęgi Legiona, sprawiając że ta niemal straciła równowagę. Po chwili oprócz pięści zaczęły wyrastać również głowa, ramiona, dwie ręce, tors i cała reszta ciała- wszystko, stworzone z mieniącego się czerwoną poświatą, kryształowego materiału. Gigant stworzony przez Blakłuda był o ponad połowę mniejszy od tego stworzonego przez Legiona, ale również tworzył niszczycielską siłę. - C...co to jest?!- zakrzyknął Narenda. - Nazwałem go Atlas.- powiedział Blakłud, powoli unosząc się w powietrzu.- Potwór stworzony z Kirrhanium. - Haha!- zaśmiał się Narenda.- Blakłudzie, stary przyjacielu, jesteś niedorzecznie potężny! Czarnoksiężnik po kilku chwilach znalazł się na ramieniu swojej kreacji, uśmiechając się perfidnie do niedowierzającego Legiona. A gdy dwójka olbrzymów walczyła ze sobą nawzajem, pod ich stopami Narenda niszczył masy fantomów. Bitwa o Kraj wchodziła w nową fazę. - "Jak chcesz umrzeć?"- przeczytał Kharlez, wykrzywiając twarz. Młodemu studentowi nie w smak były tego typu pytania.- Ch#jowe zadanie. Jestem studentem, mam myśleć jak żyć! - W sumie w dzisiejszych czasach myślenie to ostatnia rzecz o jaką Cię proszą.- powiedział Piteł, siedząc tuż obok niego i zapisując kartkę. - No, widze że ktoś nie ma problemu z zadaniem.- powiedział Kharlez, patrząc na kartkę przyjaciela. Dwa słowa: "Jak bohater". Kharlez zaśmiał się. - No co?- spytał Piteł. - Nic nic.- odpowiedział student.- Po prostu "Jak bohater" tak jakoś średnio pasuje do ciebie. "Młody chłopak oddaje swoje życie, by ochronić Polskę przed inwazją ze strony Federacji Rosyjskiej" nie podsumowuje Cię tak dobrze jak "Seryjny gwałciciel umiera po postrzale w odbyt". Piteł uśmiechnął się. - Albo "Znany gwałciciel sprzętu AGD umiera po zbliżeniu z blenderem".- odpowiedział drugi student. - Ha, no właśnie.- zaśmiał się Kharlez, jednak po chwili dodał.- Ej! Dwójka przyjaciół zaśmiała się wspólnie przez najbliższe minuty. Umrzeć jak bohater. To nie było złe marzenie. Wspomnienie które pojawiło się przed oczami Kharleza zniknęło. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nieskończoną pustkę wymiaru Caedusa, czując jak jego świadomość próbuje oderwać się od ciała. Zapach krwii. Odór towarzyszący narządom wewnętrznym. Kharlez czuł je teraz. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką wcześniej zarejestrował jego umysł był idący w jego stronę Ceadus. Nikt nie był w stanie go powstrzymać. Zatem Kharlez zapewne już nie żył. To co czuł, to jego ostatnie chwile. To było niezwykłe uczucie, ale jakoś nie pasujące. Tak nie powinna wyglądać śmierć. Nie taki powinien być koniec. Coś delikatnie musnęło głowę Technika. Czyli wciąż żył. Kharlez ledwie zdołał się zmusić, by obrócić wzrok i skierować go w stronę z której doszło do kontaktu fizycznego. To co zobaczył sprawiło, że momentalnie wyszedł z otępienia. Przed nim stał Piteł, z krwią wylewającą się z ust i wielką pięścią Caedusa, która przebiła się przez jego klatkę piersiową. Jego serce i płuca zwisywały luźno, a jego krew wylewała się pod stopami Technika. - Piteł!- powiedział metalowy głos Kharleza. Mężczyzna instynktownie chciał złapać przyjaciela w ręce. Z oczywistych względów nie mógł. - Ha!- zaśmiał się Caedus.- Tera..a...zz... W tym momencie z jego ust zaczęła lać się krew a klatka piersiowa eksplodowała, obryzgując plecy Piteła czarną posoką. Kharlez z przerażeniem zobaczył iskrzące się mrocznym blaskiem znaki kozła, obecne zarówno na ciele Biologa jak i Caedusa. Klątwa Szalonej. Związanie żyć. W tej jednej, zmieniającej wszystko sekundzie, życie Kharleza zostało ocalone- ceną były jednak życia jego najbliższego towarzysza oraz potwora, który nieświadomie popełnił samobójstwo. - P...Piteł.....- powiedział Kharlez, czołgając się do ciała przyjaciela.- Stary....nie.....nie..... Z jego oczu nie mogły polecieć łzy a jego głos nie był w stanie wyrazić ludzkich emocji. Był jak maszyna. Jak maszyna, którą zawsze chciał być. I chociaż znalazł się w tej sytuacji nie ze swojej winy, nie mógł dostrzec ponurego zrządzenia losu. To teraz nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się to, że musiał coś powiedzieć. Maszyna po prostu potraktowałaby to jako kolejną ofiarę wojenną. Technik poczuł jednak, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, że naprawdę nie chce nią być. Musiał coś powiedzieć. Musiał pożegnać upadłego przyjaciela. - Dziękuję Ci.- powiedział Kharlez, opuszczając głowę w hołdzie dla towarzysza.- Dziękuję, że umarłeś jak bohater. Pojedyncze kroki za plecami Technika. Potem Szalona, pojawiająca się tuż obok niego. Ona pada na kolana przed Pitełem, Wasieq oddaje mu milczący hołd. Szalona objęła rękoma ramiona Piteła i przyciągnęła go tak że pięść Caedusa nie wyrastała już z jego klatki piersiowej. Następnie zamknęła mu oczy i wyszeptała coś pod nosem. - To była...twoja klątwa, prawda.- powiedział Kharlez. Dolna warga Szalonej zaczęła drżeć. - Tak.- odpowiedziała, gotowa by przyjąć na siebie nienawiść Technika. Wasieq z kolei trzymał w gotowości broń- w końcu na czas trwania zadania, członkini Dzieci Heinricha była jego szefową. No i wisiała mu kasę. No i była śmieszna. Kharlez rzucił się na Kapelusznik- w tym akcie nie było jednak gniewu. Mężczyzna próbował się do niej przytulić, jednak z braku rąk wyszło tyle, że wylądował z głową przystawioną do jej brzucha. - Dziękuję.- powiedział Kharlez, cały drżąc.- Dziękuję. Dziękuję. A potem zapłakał, tak jak tylko wojownik może zapłakać po utracie towarzysze krwi. I chociaż nie było to możliwe, ten lament nie miał w sobie nawet krzty sztuczności, która powinna towarzyszyć metalicznemu głosowi. Był to najbardziej ludzki dźwięk, jaki Kharlez kiedykolwiek wydał. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Anihilacja